Dreams
by grim001us
Summary: Julian transfers off of DS9 to follow his dreams.
1. Talks

Title: Dreams  
Author: GrimReaper / Steely  
Email: Steely_d3@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: DS9 or any of the characters from Startrek don't belong to me  
at all so don't think they do.  
Pairing: Bashir/Other , Bashir/Dax (Jadzia) eventually  
Rating: Pg-13 but some will be Nc-17  
Summary: Julian transfers off of DS9 to follow his dreams.   
Feedback: Please, but be gentle this is my very first attempt at writing  
DS9 fanfic  
Note: This means there is somebody thinking # # Oh and this is in a   
AU and Julian's dreams are a bit different this is my idea of a Julian   
takes command story. If you don't like the idea of Julian leaving DS9  
then don't read the fanfic.  
  
Unknown by GrimReaper  
Prologue  
  
Julian Bashir was in Quarks thinking. There had been a dry spell for him  
on the station, everybody was pathetically healthy and he was bored out   
of his mind and lately he had been thinking about transferring. This was  
his first assignment and if he had any hope of advancement of any kind  
he had to seriously start thinking about what he was going to do. He loved  
being on the station it was his home but lately it was becoming stagnant   
for him and the more he thought about transferring the more it sounded  
right.  
  
His musing was interrupted by the arrival of Garak the stations resident  
spy.  
  
" Doctor so good to see you "  
  
" Hello Garak "  
  
" Why the low tone Doctor "  
  
Julian looked at Garak and knew he could trust the lone Cardassian with his   
problems.  
  
" I'm stuck Garak, I don't know what to do "  
  
" Oh "  
  
Julian was silent his head bowed, he slowly raised his head and answered Garaks   
silent query.  
  
" I'm thinking of transferring, I love being here Garak its my home but I joined   
Starfleet for a reason there are things I want to do, thing I know only I can do   
and being here has put on hold indefinitely "  
  
Garak was silent as he went over what the young doctor had said in his mind and   
made an incredible leap of intuition that he was famous for.  
  
" You want your own ship "  
  
It was not a question that was meant to be answered and when the doctors eyes met  
his all the answers to all the question he wanted to ask were answered.  
  
" My careers dying here Garak, I can almost taste that Captains rank its my 2 dreams  
rolled into 1 Garak, having my own Medical ship and being a doctor its all I've   
ever wanted and I know if I stay here I'll never get it "  
  
" I've always thought that pursuing you dreams was a waste of time Doctor, you do   
what you can do not what you dream you can do its not really realistic, but you   
Humans are different your entire culture was created by people who dreamed   
about doing things, its what makes the Federation so formidable, ' You Dare to   
Dream ' "  
  
Julian thought about that and he smiled he would be leaving his friends but if   
he wanted to Captain a starship even a Medical starship he'd have to be on one.  
  
End Prologue 


	2. Q

Dreams - Chapter 1   
DS9, Captain Sisko's office - 50874.3   
  
" I'm sorry to lose you Doctor, its been a pleasure serving with you "  
  
" Thankyou Sir but I'm not gone yet I've still got to find a ship that will accept  
me first especially with my genetic background "  
  
Sisko looked into the young mans eyes and for what seemed like the first time  
he saw something very different than what he saw when he first met him, a   
quiet maturity and a glint of experience.  
  
" Somehow Doctor I don't think that's going to be a problem "  
  
" Anyway Sir I'm not leaving until a suitable and sufficient replacement can be   
found, I have a list here of Starfleet Doctors who have the same qualifications   
I have and I would recommend not taking any Doctor except one of these "  
  
" Thankyou. Doctor, I'll look into this immediately "  
  
Julian turned knowing he'd been dismissed but before he left the Captain   
stopped him and asked,  
  
" I'm assuming you'll want me to send your request to change you designation  
with your transfer papers Doctor? "  
  
" Yes Sir, I would appreciate that very much " and with that said he left Sisko in  
his office.  
  
DS9, Sick Bay - 50874.5  
  
Julian sat in his office pondering his decision to change his designation from   
Medical to Command, he was having second thoughts.  
  
# Come on Julian its to late now its already been done #  
  
" It certainly has hasn't It Doctor "  
  
Julian turned and hissed out,  
  
" Q!! "  
  
" I'll be watching you Doctor "  
  
And with a flash of white light Q disappeared.  
  
" Damn. Bashir to Ops "  
  
" Dax here, Julian what can I do for you "  
  
" You'd better get the Captain down here Jadzia Q just paid me a visit "  
  
" Were on our way "  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Captain Sisko walked into the Infirmary with Dax, Kira and Odo on his tail  
he didn't waste any time and immediately got to the questions.  
  
" Are you sure it was hi Doctor? "  
  
" Yes Sir without a doubt "  
  
" Did he say what he was here about? "  
  
" Yes Sir it was about my transfer "  
  
A look of total and utter shock and surprise came over Jadzia's face which was  
quickly followed by a look of hurt.  
  
" I'm sorry Jadzia, I was going to tell you at dinner tonight I didn't want you  
to find out like this "  
  
Jadzia smiled a small smile at him and he knew it would be ok but he was  
now dreading their conversation.  
  
" Doctor lets please get back to the matter at hand, did he say anything  
specific?   
  
" Yes, just that he'd be watching me and now that I think about it I think  
I know what prompted him here "  
  
" And that is? "  
  
" Ahhh I was having second thoughts about my transfer sir, I was thinking rather  
heavily on the subject maybe that caught his attention "  
  
Sisko was quiet as he thought about this.  
  
# This could mean trouble for the Doctor, I'll have to inform Starfleet   
Command #  
  
" You'll inform me of any other encounters won't you Doctor "  
  
" Yes Sir right away "  
  
And with that he left, Kira and Odo following and Jadzia pausing slightly at the   
doorway to look back at him with a unreadable look in her eyes and then she   
to left. Julian looked at the empty doorway for a while after they left and but   
one thought passed through his head,  
  
# Well my life isn't complicated #  
  
End Chapter 1 


End file.
